


[podfic] That One Last Tender Place

by MycroftRH-Reads (MycroftRH)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgard fucking SUCKS, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Flirting, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mortifying Ordeal, Panic Attacks, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Repression, Soul Bond, Tony Stark vs Magic, Touch-Starved, [previous were author's tags], both of them are touch-starved but especially loki, so does Odin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH-Reads
Summary: Post-Avengers (2012). Tony and Loki get hit with a soul-bonding curse, courtesy of Enchantress. They’ve got to find a way to make it work—for at least as long as it takes to track Enchantress down and get her to reverse the spell.  [Podfic version.]
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] That One Last Tender Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that one last tender place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779839) by [oopshidaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopshidaisy/pseuds/oopshidaisy). 



> This is being posted with each chapter read separately in its own chapter on Ao3, both for my own sanity and because the fic is currently in the process of being posted. I'll collect them all as an audiobook once it's finished. There may be up to three different people podficcing this at this point, but I think I officially started first, so... three cakes?

  


**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/01-mcu-that-one-last-tender-place-chapter-1/01%20MCU%20-%20That%20One%20Last%20Tender%20Place%20%28Chapter%201%29.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [That One Last Tender Place (Chapter One)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779839/chapters/68004160)

**Author:** [oopshidaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopshidaisy/pseuds/oopshidaisy)

**Reader:** [MycroftRH-Reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH-Reads)

**Length:** 17:57

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/01-mcu-that-one-last-tender-place-chapter-1/01%20MCU%20-%20That%20One%20Last%20Tender%20Place%20%28Chapter%201%29.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Backup Streaming Link:** [Box Link](https://app.box.com/s/l3hpnkgf510rin7ea5mrflnomjytyyev)

**Author's Note:**

> There are a couple things I'll be doing differently in future chapters, most notably reducing my sibilant hiss and going easier on the voice effects, as those both ended up sounding a bit stronger in the final mp3 than in Garageband.


End file.
